1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health device, especially to a vertebra health body suit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the human body is suffered with the earth attraction, the self pressure and the negative gravity from the life and work, senile degenerative symptoms and pathology cause as the centrum and the tissue surrounded wear out. For example, the hypertension, lumbocrural pain and pain in lower limbs caused by rennin-angiogensin.
The ageing phenomenon is unavoidable. So there are several proposal in the market and the Chinese patent database, such as a lumbar tractor or a waist support, these existing technology has disadvantages as below: firstly, they are inconvenient to wear, and they limit the body movement, which limits the application and popularity of the devices; secondly, they are not cool in summer and warm in winter, they can be used in long term. They are difficult to be accepted.